extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
West Germany
Catholic (2-1910) Secular (1910-Present)|culture = Westphalian (Germanic)|tech_group = Western|government = Monarchy - Feudal Nobility (2-1750) Republic (1750-Present)|rank = Kingdom|capital = Köln (85)|tag = WGE}} West Germany is playable from May 8th 1945 (The Cold War start date) to October 3rd 1990 (The Fall of the Soviet Union). See also: East Germany, Germany, France, Soviet Union, Austria, Poland, Great Britain, Yugoslavia, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Spain, United States Strategy Cold War World War 2 has just ended in Europe. With the Allied occupation of the west and the Soviet occupation of the east; Germany is left in utter ruins. The Germans, a people that for so long wanted to be united have now become a house divided: West Germany and East Germany. Historically, at the end of the Cold War Germany had finally been reunited under democratic rule. The primary goal as West Germany is to reunify Germany under your rule. You can start as West Germany immediately at the beginning of the Cold War. You can also start in 1958 when West Germany joined the European Union. Alliances There are quite a few options regarding allies as West Germany, but before you try anything, make sure your diplomatic reputation is very high to guarantee an excellent pool of allies to choose from. Hire a statesman and enact policies that increase your diplomatic reputation. Having Great Britain as an ally would be an excellent choice, because they still hold onto their colonies (especially India) which gives the British a significant amount of manpower. You could also ally your former Fascist friends Italy and Spain, and possibly even Yugoslavia. An alliance with the United States would be quite powerful, but can be quite difficult to get due to distance and because the Americans potentially will ally themselves with the French or British first (or potentially rival one or both of them). Rivaling the Soviet Union makes an American alliance easier to achieve since the Americans will rival the Soviets every single game due to the United States being historical rivals with the Soviet Union. Proposing The Unholy Alliance (optional) The Unholy Alliance or the Berlin-Moscow Alliance refers to a hypothetical alliance between The Germans and The Soviets that could have occurred (to which some historians argue occurred briefly during the joint Nazi-Soviet occupation of Poland) during the Second World War. To begin this, send a diplomat to begin improving relations with the Soviet Union and try to see if you can share the same rivals if possible ( The USSR tends to rival China and the United States). The potential downside to this alliance would be if China attacks the Soviets; note that if the Soviet Union attacks the Chinese first, make sure to check and see if China is weak before joining (otherwise the war will get ugly and bloody fast). Unless you're feeling confident that you can defeat the Chinese alliance alongside the Soviets and their alliance, be very cautious with any war involving a mostly unified China. China is somewhat stable and has an, at least, average army and manpower. If China is collapsing and has little to no army and manpower, then feel free to contribute to the downfall of the PRC. Et tu, Francia? This section only deals with a hostile France '''or' a France allied with East Germany; skip this part if the French aren't hostile/allied with the East Germans.'' There's a possibility that France will not be looking to ally you, and instead there's a good chance they could rival you and even ally East Germany. Due to France's strength and immediate threat on your western border, allying with Italy and Spain would be great at dividing the French military, causing France to be caught in a three front war between the Germans, the Italians, and the Spaniards. The Eastern Bloc The Eastern Bloc will be easier to take down than one would originally think due to them not being direct puppets of the Soviets, thus causing them to rival each other. Normally countries such as Poland, East Germany, Czechoslovakia, Romania would be aligned together on the same team, but aren't due to the lack of a proper Cold War mechanic as of the current version of Extended Timeline. Dealing with the Soviet Union and East Germany If you formed the optional '''Unholy Alliance' with the Soviet Union, then it's unlikely they will ally with East Germany, and thus you won't have to fight the Soviets.'' China and the USSR, despite both being Communist, will often become enemies as the game progresses. Historically speaking this event did actually happen was called the Sino-Soviet split and if a Sino-Soviet War happens that would be the perfect time to strike the Eastern Bloc. The USSR will be forced to fight on multiple fronts and can be overwhelmed if they begin to lose to both your European alliance and China's alliance. A Soviet defeat on both sides will cripple them permanently throughout the game, and they won't be able to gain the strength they once had before. Sometimes, however, the USSR will ignore East Germany entirely, thus making West Germany's war for unification significantly easier to do. East Germany will have allies of their own, so it won't simply be a cakewalk from this point onward. If the East German allies are too strong and you don't have enough favors owed to you, either wait until you have enough favors or offer land (you don't have to give any land, but you will lose your ally for doing this) to your ally (/allies) to start the war for East Germany's annexation. Once victorious, you should be able to reunite Germany under the West German banner. You are now Germany, and now you can then finally, and firmly, stand in Berlin, and tear down that wall! (doing this in vanilla EU4 would actually unlock an achievement titled entitled Tear Down This Wall). Decisions Form German Nation Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest German Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # −25% Mercenary Maintenance Ideas: # Zunft: +10% Production Efficiency # Fruhlings und Herbstmesse: +10% Domestic Trade Power & +5% Trade Efficiency # Reichskreis: +1 Diplomatic Reputation # Polizeiordnung: -1 National Unrest # Cuius Regio, Eius Religio: +1% Missionary Strength # Thurn und Taxis: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Residenzstadt: +1 Yearly Prestige Ambitions: # -5.0% Tech Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Westphalian countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Western countries Category:European Union Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:NATO